Can Love Ease the Pain?
by Hell Overdrive
Summary: Love caused them a lot of pain, but love is the only thing that can heal them. Coming back from abroad can they rekindle the friendships and love that they lost? AyaRei MiyuYamato YuuyaMami RanTatsuki Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first Gals Fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave your reviews, I accept constructive criticisms.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Gals :D

Full Summary:

Aya decided to end things with Rei when she realizes that Rei can't love her back. Miyu drifts farther from Yamato and Yamato breaks up with Miyu for another girl. An unavoidable circumstance forces Aya to go to France, Miyu follows when she was offered a chance to study there with nothing holding her back. Yuuya and Mami retains their happy relationship but an accident test their love for each other. How far will Ran go to get back the old relationship she had with Tatsukichi (later on in the story)? While Aya is gone Rei realizes she means more to her, and so does Yamato. Aya and Miyu come back and everything has changed. Miyu now has a fiancee and Aya has a secret that keeps her away from getting back with Rei. Will love conquer all? How, if everything has changed?

Chapter 1

4 years ago…

Aya Hoshino came from a rich family. Even so, she prefers to live in a simple house where she lives where her older brother Akito. He is tall and has black spiky hair. She has an older sister and a younger one but they're with her parents in the United States. Aya is not very close to her parents, in fact, she hardly sees her parents and they haven't been home from a long time, practically 10 years.

Her parents always favored her other sisters and her brother (though not as much as her sisters). That's why when her parents were going to the U.S. they picked to bring her sisters, because they can only bring two at that time. They come to visit at the start but as time went by they stopped. She doesn't often want to talk about her parents. Her brother, on the other hand, is really close to her. He is a model and actor, and he has a model girlfriend as well, Lorraine.

Aya is also really close to her grandfather (mother's side). Her mother's side of the family has English blood. Because of Miyu's financial problems, Aya asked her grandfather to sponsor Miyu's education which he did. Miyu is really close to Aya's family because of which.

Rei and Yuuya came from well-off families. Though, of course, Mami's family is definitely richer than that of Yuuya's.

Aya Hoshino has been going out with Rei Otohata. She has liked him for the longest time and how happy she was when they started dating, but something felt wrong. Something felt like something was not at its place. Whatever it was it made her feel uneasy.

Miyu Yamazaki was abandoned by both her mother and father who separated and now have their own families. She despised them both for leaving her thinking how was it possible for a father and a mother to forget about their own child. She works in a café part-time, owned by a friend of theirs, Tofu (I don't remember who it was, so if that's not her, consider it an OC) Luckily, Aya's grandfather sponsored her in her education. Aya also happens to work in the same café, she doesn't need to but she prefers to earn her own money.

Miyu Yamazaki's boyfriend, Yamato Kotobuki was the brother of one of her best friends, Ran. They have been together for a long time. They practically have a fairytale relationship. But recently it feels like Yamato's been drifting apart from her.

Mami Honda is a spoiled rich girl. Her boyfriend is Yuuya Asuoh (sp?). He tries very hard to impress Mami's family's standards. They have been going out for a while, and so far so good.

Ran Kotobuki, Shibuya's number 1 gal, a very loud and feisty girl. She is currently going out with her boyfriend Tatsukichi Kuroi. They're both have weird taste and they have a happy relationship.

Mami invited her friends for a party at her mansion; it was her 16th birthday meaning sweet sixteen! Coming from a rich family, her birthday party is like a grand ball. She thought that day would be one of the happiest days in her and her friends' lives… but on that night, things will begin to change.

On the day of Mami Honda's birthday, everything was going smoothly as planned. The decorations in the ballroom where the party will take place is perfect; fountains on the side of the room, huge pink curtains on the window, buffet of expensive foods and drinks on the sides, fancily decorated tables for the guests, music in the air, a place on the room for dancing and special performances, and a huge streamer in the very front of the room greeting Mami's a very happy sixteenth birthday.

All her guests have arrived, her relatives, family friends, famous people in the industry, and of course her friends. Even grandfather and brother of Aya was there, as well as the family of Rei and Yuuya. Rei's and Aya's families are are family friends of the Hondas. Yuuya's family came because it was the birthday of their son's girlfriend and Mami personally invited them. Yuuya had been there since the afternoon to help in other some other stuff.

"Miyu and Yamato! Finally you've arrived!" greeted Mami as she saw Miyu and Yamato enter from afar.

"Happy birthday Mami!" greeted Miyu as she hugged her friend and handed her their gift. Miyu was wearing a yellow gown which had one strap that went around her neck. The gown had flowers (not real ones) on the lower part. She bunned her hair neatly and wore dangling earrings and necklace.

"Thank you. Take a seat there near the front, that table is especially reserved for you guys." directed Mami as she pointed at a table not far away she then went off to greet her other guests.

"Yamato, let's go." she smiled sweetly.

"Uh yeah, you go ahead, I'll go get a drink first." he said bluntly. This somehow bothered Miyu thinking that something was wrong bit she decided to ignore it. Yamato went to the buffet while Miyu went as sat down.

Not long after Tatsukichi and Ran arrived. Ran wore a long red evening gown with only one strap and it had a long slit on her right side that reached until mid-thigh.

Aya arrived as well, she wore a light blue gown that had no straps and had silver beaded decorations. Not long after, Rei arrived as well.

The night was going smoothly. Tatsukichi was mingling with some of the guests he knows while Yamato was with Yuuya chatting. Miyu was chatting with Aya when she saw Rei talking to Ran and then a little while after they went outside to the veranda.

Aya excused herself from Miyu "Okay, I'm going to check on Mami." said Miyu.

Aya followed Ran and Rei to the garden. They entered the 'maze' and Aya followed from behind. When they finally stopped, Aya stayed from behind one of the wined wall 'What am I doing, I shouldn't be stalking.' thought Aya when she heard them finally start talking.

"So what is it that you want to tell me Rei?" asked Ran.

"Listen Ran, I want you to know something, something that I've been holding back a long time ago." began Rei, Aya felt her heart beating faster "I know that this wouldn't be the right time to tell you this and I don't expect anything."

"Okay, I'm trying to follow." said Ran, getting a little confused and weirded out by Rei's unusual actions.

"I don't expect anything after I tell you this, it's just that I need to tell this to you because I can't lock it up inside of me any longer." said Rei "Ran, I like you."

Aya was shocked to hear it, but she had a feeling that was what he was going to say, she noticed this a long time ago but she decided to put her doubt behind her. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do or what to feel, but it felt like her heart was just ripped into pieces. She ran away, though she made sure her footsteps weren't heard.

"You what?" gasped Ran "How could you say that. I am with Tatsukichi and you're with Aya, who happens to be a really good friend of mine!"

"That's why I told you I don't expect anything." said Rei bluntly.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't like Aya?" asked Ran, who was kinda getting angry.

"That's not what I am saying. I would be lying if I say I don't feel anything for her, I do, just maybe not that special. The truth is I don't know, I don't know who I really like. I like you, but I know I shouldn't, I just needed to tell you because I don't want to hold anything back. But that truth is I don't expect anything back, it doesn't really matter. I just had to say what I needed to say."

"You confuse me Rei that much I'm sure. Just be sure that you don't hurt Aya." said Ran.

"I don't make promises I can't keep. I can't be sure I won't hurt her because being hurt is just as inevitable and hurting someone." said Rei as he turned his back and began walking away back into the party.

"Ugh… I hate that guy! Jerk!" said Ran as she walked back as well.

Back in the party, Aya was in deep thought. She was thinking of what to do. She drank wine unconsciously. She noticed that Rei came in and Ran soon followed after with an annoyed look on her face while Rei still had that indifferent look on his.

Aya stood up and approached Rei who was near the buffet; she smiled gently "Hey Rei, can you accompany me outside? There's something…" she hesitated for a moment, but then she got a grip of herself and smiled "There something that I want to talk to you about."

She began to walk outside and Rei said nothing and just followed. They stopped and Aya finally faced Rei. "Rei, I've been thinking, thinking really hard. And I've decided." she bowed her head feeling that tears were about to pour down.

"You decided on what?"

"I've decided…"she lifted her head, she tried not to cry "I've decided that I have to let you go."

Rei did not understand but he waited for her to explain, he noticed that she was trying to hold back from crying "I'm letting you go." she smiled as a tear dropped down her face, she quickly wiped it and smiled "You're free."

"What? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" Rei was confused.

"Litsen, I know that you don't really like me as much as I do to you and I know that you like someone else." said Aya as more tears started to pour out but she tried to hold them back.

"You heard us a while ago didn't you?"

Aya bit her lips "Yeah I did, but I already noticed from a long time ago that you like Ran, and the truth is I've just been pretending to myself that that isn't true. But I think I can't do that now can I?"

"Aya you don't have to do this. I am not expecting anything from Ran--"

"Just the same way that I don't expect anything from you. When I pursued a relationship with you I tried my best to make it work but it can't be helped if it really won't right, I just have to let it go." she began to cry "I'm setting you free. Now you're not obligated to me, you're free to love anyone you wish to love. You don't have to worry about me. I just hope that one day you'll find someone who'll truly love you and will make you happy the way that I wasn't able to."

"Who said I wasn't happy with you?" said Rei.

Aya tried to smile "If I did make you really happy then you wouldn't have liked someone else. And if you really liked me, it wouldn't be hard to choose me over Ran, but you didn't."

"How would you say so, you're the one I pursued a relationship with." said Rei, he really did not know what to say, he felt actually hurt.

"That maybe so but if you really did pick me, I wouldn't have to share your heart with someone else right? You might be with me but your heart belongs to someone else." she wiped her tears "I want you to know I am not mad at you, you can't help it, we're just humans after all."

"Tell me is this what you really want?" asked Rei, still having that stern and unfeeling look.

"I don't really know, I just know that I can't fight anymore, I've given up. I've given up the battle with Ran, I can't continue fighting this war when from the very beginning I've already lost."

She went closer to Rei and held his face with her right hand "I hope you'll be happy when you find someone who you'll be true to and the same with her. I just want you to know… I love you." she smiled and kissed him. He did not resist, he actually felt helpless at that time and then she broke the kiss "Goodnight Rei."

When she walked away Rei just stood there. He felt a 'pang' in his heart like something really hard just hit it. He felt like he wanted to stop her but he couldn't. He just stood there, alone. He also didn't know what he truly wanted.

She went back inside and went into the bathroom and locked it. She washed her face trying not look like she has just cried. When she was done she went outside and went to her brother "Akito, I wanna go home. I feel tired. Can I burrow your car and can you just ask grandpa to bring you home?"

"Uh sure. Are you okay sis, you seem--"

She smiled "I'm okay, I just feel tired, don't worry." Akito handed her the keys to his car. She went to Mami to bid goodnight.

"Are you sure? You look like you just cried." said Mami.

Aya shook her head "I'm okay, I'm just worn out and I'm having a head ache. Anyway, happy birthday and enjoy the rest of the night." she kissed her friend (at the cheek) and wave goodbye.

When she reached her house she suddenly held her chest tightly, she panted heavily; she went to the living room and lied down. After which she finally calmed down and went up to her room when she felt better. She sat at her bed and she saw a framed picture of her and Rei. She began to cry.

END OF CHAPTER

So how was it for a first chapter? Reviews please! Hope you liked it ü


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Instead of an 16th birthday, Mami celebrated an 17th birthday, hence they are 18 right now. I had to change it coz it has to fit the next chapters…Sorry! And instead of 4 years, it would be 3 and a half to 4 years. Sorry for the changes, but it's for the betterment of the future chapters.

btw thanks to those who reviewed, I highly appreciated them, continue reviewing and for the others, plese review:D Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will come up soon, already done just checking it out for changes.

Chapter 2

The next day she told her friends that she broke up with Rei. She made it clear that she was the one who broke up with Rei so they didn't have to get mad at Rei. She told them it was her decision but she wouldn't tell them the reason.

"Okay then, if you really don't want to tell us then we won't ask the reason." said Ran.

"Are you okay?" asked Miyu in concern for her friend.

"Yeah I'm okay, don't worry guys." she smiled.

"Anyway, it's time to go, we have to go to the café it's past break time." said Miyu.

"Yeah." said Aya as she and Miyu left Mami and Ran.

Later in the afternoon she and Miyu went to the mansion of the Hoshino because Aya's grandfather had invited them for dinner. Some of Aya's cousins were there too, as well as Aya's brother and Lorraine. Later, after dinner, Aya went to the big library in the mansion to read some books while Miyu was playing monopoly with Aya's cousins.

The library was big, it had hundreds or maybe thousands of books, and tables for reading. There was also a huge portrait of her grandfather, grandmother and their children and another portrait of her, her brother and her close cousins. Then her grandfather entered the room. "So my dear, how have you been lately? Are you okay?"

She smiled "Yes grandpa, I'm okay."

"So like I've told you before about France, you can study their your med--"

"Grandpa, like I said I'm not going to France, I don't think it will do any better anyway like it did here in Japan." said Aya as she got a book.

"You wouldn't know that, and I think it's worth a try anyway. And plus, what reason do you have to stay here anyway? Didn't you and Rei just break up?" asked her grandfather as he sat in one of the chairs.

Aya sat as well "Maybe so, but I don't think that's enough to fly me away off Japan."

He grandfather sighed in defeat. After a while they left the library and went to the living room, Aya jumped to where her younger cousins and Miyu were. "Hey guys, what are you playing." said Aya as she hugged one of her young cousins.

"We're playing monopoly and Miyu's losing." one boy laughed.

"Is that so?" said Miyu as she tickled the boy.

"Miyu." called the grandfather.

"Yes?" she asked as she got up.

"So have you given some thought about my offer in studying in France for your college?" he began "It would be really good if you wanted to pursue a career in fashion designing."

Miyu smiled "I really appreciate the offer, I'm really grateful. But the truth is I don't want to leave Japan, I want to stay here with Yamato."

"Okay, if that's what you really like, but don't forget, my offer will always be open in case you ever change your mind." smiled the grandfather.

"Thanks." nodded Miyu.

The following day Miyu, Aya and Ran were in the café though Tofu was not around. "Ugh… I'm bored, let's go out to the mall!" Ran suggested.

"I'm working Ran." laughed Miyu. Aya on the other hand was on one of the tables with her notebooks and laptop.

"What are you studying Aya isn't it summer?" Ran said as she yawned in boredom.

"I'm entering med school remember?" replied Aya.

"Oh yeah…" just then Mami entered accompanied by Yuuya and Rei right behind them.

"Hey guys!" greeted Yuuya.

Mami looked around "Hey where's Tofu?"

"She's in the bank, dunno why, but they called her." answered Miyu.

"Ahh… I see, anyway gotta go, still have to go to a dinner party with my family." said Mami.

"But it's still the afternoon." said Ran in wonder.

"Well duh! I still have to prepare and all. Well, you wouldn't know that because obviously you don't know anything about preparing yourself!" laughed Mami as she quickly left before Ran could get out of her seat and begin fighting.

Ran clenched her fists "Why that girl, when I get my hands on her…"

"Hey Ran, where's Yamato anyway, didn't he say he was going to go here?" asked Miyu.

"Oh right, about that, he told me to tell you that he won't be making it here today, he has to meet up with his other friends, he forgot they had something planned today a long time ago." Ran replied as she took a sip from her juice.

Miyu looked down, saddened "Oh, I see." Through the whole conversation Aya never met with Rei's eyes, not that she really wanted to for that matter.

After 15 minutes Tofu had arrived with a long face. "What's with the long face Tofu?" asked Ran "Maybe you met a really hot guy in the bank but he already has a girlfriend. Haha…" laughed Ran.

She just made a long sigh "What's the matter?" asked Miyu.

"You see, the reason why they called me to the bank was because the old owner of this café (who, in my story, died) has a debt with the bank." said Tofu with a worried look in her face.

"How much is the debt exactly?" asked Ran.

"350,000 Yen." she said simply "I don't know what I'm gonna do! I have no idea where to get that big a money." she began to cry.

"Oh Tofu." Aya stood up and went to comfort their friend.

"We have to get the money somehow." Ran rubbed her chin to think "I know, what about Mami to donate the money!"

"I don't think that is possible Ran." said Yuuyav "You see, Mami was cut of her spending money and her dad does not want to give her that much money for this month because of all her shopping sprees that went way over what she usually spends."

Everybody's faces went down "Aya what about you? Can't you ask your grandfather to donate?" asked Yuuya.

Aya somewhat hesitated "Uhm… I will try and ask him."

"That's good then, we have at least one option." said Miyu "When do we need to pay anyway?"

"By the end of this week. If we don't pay up their going to close this and sell it." replied Tofu.

"But that's only 3 days away." said Ran "This is so unrighteous; they should have given us more time."

"There's no point in badmouthing them Ran, the best we should do is come up with the money somehow." said Rei.

"Yeah you're right." said Ran as she sighed "Don't worry Tofu, I'm sure there'll be a way."

"I hope so."

Aya went to her grandfather's house that night to talk about the donation. She entered her grandfather's office and saw her grandfather reading the newspaper. "Uhm grandpa, may I speak with you?"

"Sure dear have a seat." he said as he folded the newspaper. Aya sat near him.

"Uh grandpa, do you remember the café I work for?" asked Aya, her grandfather nodded in reply "You see, the café has financial problems. It owes the bank 350,000 Yen."

"I see. So?"

Aya hesitated knowing that this will end up in her grandfather's favor "We need the money in three days time and the only possible way we can get that amount of money is… is…"

"From me perhaps?" Aya nodded.

"Hmm…" though Aya's grandfather "Okay I'll be giving the money. But," Aya knew how this will end up "only if you agree to go to France with us."

Aya did not know how to respond, she wanted to help her friend but she did not want to leave. She didn't know what to chose, this decision could change a lot.

"I'll give you time to think my dear. Don't go home tonight anymore, it's getting really late. Just sleep the night here in your room."

"Okay, goodnight grandpa." said Aya as she left the room.

Aya spent the whole night thinking of what to do. Her heart was torn, which was more important to her: The thing that brings her friends happiness or her happiness in the comfort of her friend? She had to choose real fast. What did she really want? Right now, she doesn't know.

The following day in the café Ran, Tatsukichi, Miyu, Yamato, Aya and Tofu was there.

"Two more days and I still don't have the money." Tofu said in dismay.

Aya had her thoughts distant, thinking about her grandfather's offer. Meanwhile Yamato had to leave, again "But where are you going Yamato?" asked Miyu sweetly.

"I promised to meet my old high school friends today. Some just arrived from other towns." explained Yamato.

"Okay, bye! I love you!" said Miyu as she smiled.

"Yeah bye!" said Yamato as he ran off. Miyu felt weird, as if Yamato was lying, but she did not want to doubt him, but she also wondered why he didn't say 'I love you' back.

"Anyway Tofu, me and Tatsukichi will be going now, we have somewhere to go to you see." said Ran, Tofu nodded and smiled.

"Bye Tofu!" said Tatsukichi joyously as he ran off with Ran.

"I guess I'll be saying goodbye to the café." Tofu said as she stood up and gently brushed her hand through the walls "I really, really loved this café."

"Oh Tofu." said Miyu as she went and hugged Tofu.

When Aya saw this, she made up her mind, she couldn't bear seeing her friend get hurt. She has decided. She went back to her grandfather's mansion later that night. Aya went to her grandather's office and sat down just as her grandfather placed down his newspaper.

"I suppose you have decided?" asked her grandfather, Aya responded with a nod "And what have you decided my dear?"

"I have decided that…" Aya breathed "As much as I wouldn't want to leave, I will accept your offer grandpa. But I need the money in two days time." she said sternly.

"That's not going to be a problem." Aya's grandfather said "Oh and by the way, we're leaving tomorrow the morning two days from now. I'll give you the money tomorrow and I'll leave it to you when you want to give it."

Aya nodded "Oh yeah, and I would like it if you didn't sign your name on the donation money." Aya's grandfather nodded. 'Looks like I only have little time left.'

Aya went up to her room and saw a picture with all eight of them together; Ran and Tatsukichi dancing around, Miyu hugging Yamato, Mami and Yuuya posing, Rei and her as well. How she loved the all days with all the happy memories. She had lots of pictures of their outings and events that happened. She loved taking pictures because those were the only vivid memories she has, she doesn't have any good memories of her parents, her friends are almost everything she has.

She decided that she should make tomorrow one of the most happiest days in her and her friends' lives. She called up Ran and suggested that they have a picnic, all of them together.

The following day, they were all there at a hill having a picnic. They were all goofing around playing games and even using water guns to annoy each other.

"Tatsukichi when I get you!" yelled Yuuya when Tatsukichi fired the water gun at him. They all laughed. As Aya saw her friends having fun, laughing and just enjoying life, all the more did she not want to tell them that she'll be leaving soon for a long time.

Before the day ended, Aya approached Rei who was sitting under a tree while reading a book.

"I want to ask you something Rei, I want you to answer me honestly." stated Aya.

Rei placed his book down and looked at her "What is it?"

"When all your dreams come true, when you have reached all of your goals, when you find your true happiness, who would be the one right next to you?" asked Aya.

"What?"

"Just answer." said Aya. Rei did not respond quickly, to be honest, he really felt more for Ran than for Aya.

Aya smiled "It's Ran isn't it?"

Rei looked away.

"Then go." said Aya, trying her best to give a warm smile.

Rei looked at her confused "Go and do it, go and try and maybe that will actually come true."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Rei.

"I don't want the time to come when I will regret all the things I could have done, I don't want to feel heavy inside Rei. Maybe this is my chance to make up for all the time you wasted on me. It's your chance, take it." and with that she left him.

'She's such an idiot, I never told her I wasted my time. And why is she suddenly telling me all of this?'

The day ended when they took a group picture using Aya's camera.

They parted ways and before Aya went to her house she passed by the café. She looked at it with lonely eyes. Tomorrow she was going to leave, leave all of these behind. She went inside the empty café using a key she has and left the envelope with the money in it in the cashier's desk. Before she left she said a little 'Goodbye' and took her last glance at the café and left.

The next morning, Ran, Tofu and Miyu entered the café. They placed the chairs down and prepared for the customers the were soon to come. Miyu went to the cashier to wipe the dust off when she saw the envelope. "Hey Tofu, what's this envelope?" asked Miyu.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Huh? What envelope?" she wondered as she and Ran went to the cashier to check it out. Miyu opened it and saw what was in it.

"Oh my God! It's money!" shouted a surprised Miyu. (Yeah, profanity is bad, hence do not use profanity, not like what I did, because it's bad)

Tofu and Ran were surprised as well "How much?" asked Ran.

Miyu counted as well as Tofu "Roughly 350,000 Yen!" said Miyu after counting.

"That means you can pay off the debt!" screamed Ran as she jumped around with joy.

"But who is it from?" wondered Tofu "Does it say who gave it?" Miyu shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, just think of it as a gift from God." said Ran just as Yuuya, Tatsukichi, Mami and Rei entered.

"What's going on my Ran?" asked Tatsukichi.

"Someone gave the money to pay of the debt!" screamed Ran in joy.

"Really? Who?" asked Yuuya.

"We don't know. We just found it when we came in this morning." replied Tofu.

"I know, let's go to Aya's house and tell her the good news!" suggested Miyu.

Ran nodded "Yeah that's a great idea."

Tofu smiled "Okay, you guys go to Aya's while I go to the bank to pay." As much as Rei did not want to go he had been dragged along by Yuuya.

When they arrived at Aya's house they doorbelled several times but no one answered, they tried calling her but she did not respond. They looked through the window that viewed the living room "That's odd." said Ran.

"What is?" asked Mami.

"They're sofas and tables are covered by white sheets and they're t.v. is gone." stated Ran.

"Huh? But why?" asked Mami as she and Miyu looked in the window as well.

"Hey look, there's something on top of the table, looks like a frame and an envelope." stated Yuuya when he peeked in the window as well.

Ran moved back "I have a strange feeling. Let's go inside and chack it out." they all nodded (except Rei) in response.

"Wouldn't that look like we're breaking an entry?" said Rei.

"Oh just shut up Rei and go with the flow." Rei ignored her, although he too felt something strange was going on and something was not right.

When they were about to open the front door, it was already open "What the?" said Miyu.

"Let's go." said Ran as she entered followed by the rest. They noticed that most of the furniture was covered by white sheets and it was as if they had packed their things.

"What's up with this?" wondered Mami.

"Hey look guys!" called Yuuya from the living room.

Yuuya was holding the frame and when they all saw it, it was a mosaic. A mosaic of them, the picture they took as a group yesterday, and many other pictures that formed it.

"Did Aya make this?" asked Tatsukichi "It's really beautiful. I wanna keep it."

"Shut up monkey boy, why would this be here anyway?" wondered Yuuya.

"Let's look at the envelope." suggested Rei.

Miyu got the envelope and opened it. She got a letter that was written in Aya's hand writing. They read it:

_Hey you guys!_

_By the time you're reading this letter, I am most likely on the plane going to France. Yes, France. I'm guessing you went to look for me in my house and wondered why it was so empty and went in right? Haha… yeah curiosity._

_Now you guys are most likely wondering why I am going to France right? My grandfather wants me to study there my medicine. It was a short notice actually, I only knew two days ago. And the reason why I didn't tell you is that I honestly don't know how. I didn't want to spend the last few days after a long time to be with tears and reminiscing the past._

_I want to thank you all, thank you for always being there for me when I needed you guys the most. Ran, thank you for being such a great friend, for always protecting me and helping me through the hard times._

_Miyu, thank you for being a shoulder for me to lean on. Thanks for always comforting me when I'm sad and never leaving me, instead always raising up my morale. You were always there to pick me up when I fall down._

_Mami, thanks for all the good memories we have shared, thanks for always being a good friend and I wish you all the best in life._

_Yuuya, I want to thank you for always being supportive of me. Thank you for all the time that you protected me from getting hurt. Thanks for all the good times and the laughter, all the joy and fun.._

_Tatsukichi. Always the whacky one, don't ever change because we like you just the way you are. Thanks for all the times that you made me laugh, thanks for allt he smiles you were able to emit from me when I was down._

_And Rei, thanks for everything. Though it may not have ended the way I wanted it too, I know it was the right thing. I thank you for all the memories, though either good or bad I will cherish them. Thanks for always trying to make me happy and doing your best though I guess it just really isn't so. I hope that one day you'll find true happiness._

_Thank you all of you for everything. I know that this isn't the proper way to say goodbye, but this is the only way I know how so that it wouldn't hurt as bad and as much. Don't worry I know that we'll see each other again soon._

_Love,_

_Aya_

"What the hell. What the hell is she thinking?" Ran practically screamed "How could she not tell us that she is leaving!"

"I guess it's just really hard, I don't know how I would tell you guys if I had to leave in a short notice." stated Yuuya.

"Aya…" Miyu muttered as she began to cry, Ran hugged her as she began to cry as well.

Yuuya hugged Mami when she as well started crying.

"She's such a fool. She didn't even tell us. We're friends!" cried Ran.

'Aya…' thought Rei, he's feelings were mixed up, he did not know how to respond. Despite all the things that he had done to her, she still thanked him and wished him well. He did not understand her. He doesn't know if he wants to understand her or not for that matter. But he felt pain, it seemed that he did not want her to leave. He is really confused. Was he starting to really fall for her? Is his feelings toward her starting to grow stronger? But why now? Why now when she had to leave? He didn't understand, he didn't want to understand.

"Let's go to Lorraine, Akito's girlfriend. I'm sure she can enlighten us about this." suggested Miyu "I'll text her."

Lorraine was in a photo shoot and after a while they arrived there to get straight answers. Lorraine was done taking pictures when she saw them, she got a towel to wipe herself and then approached them. "What brings you here?" asked Lorraine.

"We want answers." said Ran sternly.

"What about?"

"About Aya. Did she leave for France?" asked Mami.

Lorraine sighed "So she didn't tell you after all did she? Yeah, they went to France. And what I mean by they is practically their whole family."

"But why did she leave so suddenly?" asked Yuuya.

"I thought she refused her grandfather's offer before, why did she suddenly agree?" said Miyu.

Lorraine got a glass of water "Well what do you think the reason is? Obviously it's for your guys' sake. She did it for her friends." said Lorraine.

"What? How is that possible, why would she--"

"The money." said Rei as he cut Ran off.

Everyone was shocked, of course it had to be the money "Got that right. She asked her grandfather for the money to pay off the debt but her grandfather would only give it if she finally agreed to go to France." said Lorraine as she drank water.

"But why? Why would her grandfather want her so much to go to France? And why would she do that, that was such a big sacrifice." said Tatsukichi.

"Well of course, she would do everything for her friends. And that's the exact same reason why she didn't tell you, because she knows that you wouldn't ever accept the money." said Lorraine "And as to the reason of her grandfather, I cannot tell you that."

"Will she be back?" asked Mami.

"Yeah she will, but I think in 2-4 years time." replied Miyu.

"What!?" yelled everybody "That's so long." said Miyu.

"But what about you and Akito?" asked Mami.

Lorraine smiled "I'll be following them to France later."

"I see." said Mami.

"You know what? I don't really feel that good. I'm heading home." Ran said as she began to walk away.

"Wait up my Ran!" said Tatsukichi as he Ran toward Ran, Rei and the other soon followed.

When Miyu was about to leave Lorraine stopped her "Hey Miyu, grandpa told me to tell you that if you still want, the offer will always be open. Here's your passport and plane ticket in case you change you mind anytime soon. And call me when you do." smiled Lorraine as she walked back to resume her photo shoot.

Miyu went to the park where she'll meet up with Yamato. She waited there for half an hour before Yamto arrived. "Hey." greeted Yamato "I heard what happened from Ran."

"Yeah, it's sad but there's nothing we can really do now." Yamato pulled her up so she can stand. Yamato suddenly hugged her, he hugged her really tight "Yamato?"

"I'm… I'm sorry." mumbled Yamato.

"For what?" asked Miyu "You're acting really weird Yamato." Yamato let go of his grip.

"Listen, there is something I have to tell you." said Yamato "I'm… I'm breaking up with you?"

Miyu was shocked, really shocked, she couldn't say anything "I'm sorry."

"But—But why?" asked Miyu as she began to cry "Is there someone?" Yamato did not respond "Is there someone!?" Miyu practically screamed.

"I met her 2 months ago. When we had our class reunion, we were in a bar. We got drunk and after that--" began Yamato.

"Something happened, something happened didn't it?" Miyu tried to hold her tears.

"We didn't mean it and we decided to forget about it. But then two weeks after we met again in a coffee shop and then that's how it started. We became closer."

Miyu wiped her tears, she could not bear look at Yamato "And you fell in love with her is that it? But what about me!" she looked at Yamato who could not look at her "What about me? Don't you love me anymore?"

"I tried Miyu, I seriously did. We decided not to meet again because we're just gonna hurt people. But one day she came to the police station and she told me… she told me that she is--" Yamato hesistated "She's pregnant Miyu."

Miyu did not know what to say. She slapped him "How could? How could you do this to me? I did everything for you! I did my best to make you happy and this is what I get in return?" Miyu began to cry "It is so unfair! It's so unfair Yamato!" she began hitting Yamato, Yamato just stood there unable to stop her.

"Miyu." he tried to stop her he held her wrists.

Miyu removed his grip "No, don't talk to me! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" she ran away crying. Yamato just stood there.

The day went by very slowly, it felt like forever. Miyu sat on her bed hugging her knees thinking. Everything is happening in one day, first Aya and then Yamato. Can everything really change in a blink of an eye? She pondered upon these thoughts now thinking of what will happen to her. She then saw the passport and plane ticket and then looked at her phone she was holding.

She opened her phone and dialed Lorraine's number "Lorraine? It's Miyu, about France…"

Morning cam and a certain Rei Otohata just couldn't get out of bed. He hardly got any sleep, he wanted to sleep but he couldn't something was keeping him awake, or rather someone. It's just so different. He glanced at his phone, as if expecting something, or he might have just been used to Aya most of the time texting him 'Good morning!' or 'Have you eaten?' But now she's gone.

He thought to himself that he shouldn't be thinking of her, she's gone now and there's nothing he can do about it. He got up and took a bath.

Later that afternoon they all met up at the café (except Mami), Ran hardly talked and Tatsukichi couldn't even do anything. Miyu came in and sat in the table that they were sitting. "It really feels weird not having Aya. Honestly, I don't feel at all right."

"Oh my dearest Ran, don't feel sad, just remember that you still have us by our side." comforted Tatsukichi.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I don't know I'll do if any of you guys leave as well."

Miyu stood up feeling uneasy, looking uneasy "Funny you should say that Ran." said Miyu as she went into the cashier.

"What do you mean Miyu?" asked Ran feeling worried "Are you planning to go somewhere?"

"Well you see, remember I told you that Aya's grandfather offered me the chance to study Fashion Designing in France? Well, I accepted his offer." explained Miyu.

"And when were you going to tell us this?" asked Ran as she stood up from her seat.

"I thought you rejected his offer because you don't want to be apart from Yamato?" asked Yuuya.

Miyu's face fell, she didn't want to be remindd of his name "He broke up with me yesterday." she said indifferently.

"He what!?" Ran practically screamed "Why'd he do that? I'll give him a big whack in the head."

"No, you don't need to, I'll leave Yamato to explain to you. I don't really feel like talking about him." Miyu stopped herself from crying "Anyway, now that nothing is holding me back, I think that I should take the chance that God is giving me to pursue a career that I want."

Ran knew that being a fashion designer was the job she always wanted to take and studying in France would probably give her the best chance of making it big in that career "Okay Miyu, if that's what you really want then I have no right of holding you back." Ran smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Ran." Miyu hugged her friend back tightly, she began to cry.

"It feels so weird, it's like everyone is leaving one by one." said Yuuya quietly to Rei.

"You can't help that Yuuya. Things don't remain the same forever, things change and that's just the way it is." said Rei with his face resting in his palm looking outside the café "Who knows what else will happen, no one can ever predict what will happen."

"Yeah I guess." said Yuuya.

"Hey Yuuya, where's Mami?" asked Tofu.

"Oh Mami? She's preparing because she's going to Australia tomorrow for vacation, she's going to stay there for around three weeks."

"Oh I see." said Tofu.

"At least it's only for vacation, not permanently." laughed Tatsukichi.

"Yeah." smiled Yuuya.

Miyu wiped her tears "Hey Miyu, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." she replied "I have to leave tomorrow if I want to enroll in the first semester in the school Aya's grandfather is going to send me to."

"I see." said Ran "I understand." Miyu hugged Ran again.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind Tofu but I have to go home to prepare my stuff."

Tofu nodded and Miyu ran off.

They all watched as Miyu ran to a distance "Things are about to change a lot." said Rei.

END OF CHAPTER

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed, it was well appreciated. I hope you enjoy this one and don;t forget to leave a review at the end!

Chapter 4:

A week has passed since Miyu left and everybody was trying their best to cope with the current circumstances. Rei and Yuuya were in the park "So Yuuya, when is Mami coming back?"

"Two more weeks I think." replied Yuuya as he looked at the clear blue sky 'I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder if she's thinking about me too.' he thought.

**-In Australia-**

Mami was in her limo after she went shopping. "Are you enjoying Australia Ms. Mami?" asked Mami's chauffeur.

"Yes, it's really nice," began Mami "but I think I still like Japan more, I really miss Yuuya." they were currently driving on a bridge on the way to the hotel where her father and mother are waiting for her.

Just then, a truck hit them badly and caused the limousine to turn uncontrollably, hitting another car in the process. The driver could no longer control the limo and they bumped the metal bars of the bridge.

In the hotel, where Mami's parents are staying, Mami's father was in the hotel restaurant reading a magazine when a waiter approached him to inform him that someone called and gave Mr. Honda the phone. "Hello? Yeah this is Mr. Honda… Yes I am Mami Honda's father… What? What do you mean a drunken truck driver hit the limo she was in? What happened to my daughter… Yes, in the hospital… Yes, I'll get there real soon."

Mr. and Mrs. Honda went straight to the hospital to their daughter who was said to be in a critical condition. They were waiting outside the ER. Mrs. Honda was crying while one of their maids comforted her while Mr. Honda walked back and forth uneasy.

Then the doctor came out of the ER, Mr. Honda quickly went to the doctor "How's my daughter?"

"She's in a stable condition right now but she has not wakened up yet. The thing is Mr. Honda, she suffered a few broken bones, specifically in her right arm, and a fracture in her ankle because it was caught in the chair. Also, one more thing, she hit her head pretty badly so I am sorry to say that she is in a coma and I cannot say for certain just when she'll wake up."

Mrs. Honda gasped "I want to see my daughter!" she demanded.

They transferred Mami into a more comfortable room and Mrs. Honda stayed by Mami's side holding her hand tightly.

"So about what you were saying a while ago," began Mr. Honda "you are saying that my daughter is in a coma?"

"Yes I am afraid so." replied the doctor.

"Doctor, I am willing to pay whatever the price just do your best to recover my daughter." demamded Mami's father.

"If you say so, then I suggest that you bring Mami to the United States and have a doctor there see her, I know a doctor who specializes in this field, I'll contact him immediately for you."

"If that what is needed then we will bring Mami there as soon as possible." said Mr. Honda "Thank you doctor." the doctor left and Mr. Honda stared worriedly at his daughter.

**-In Japan-**

Yuuya felt something weird suddenly in him, as if something bad happened, Rei noticed his friend look scared and sweaty "What's wrong Yuuya?"

Yuuya got back to reality and looked at Rei "Yeah, I just felt something weird, but I'm okay."

"Let's go." said Rei as he stood up, Yuuya followed.

**4 years later…**

"Hey Yuuya, how are you doing?" asked Ran, she still looked the same, still with her wild sense of fashion, only now with shorter, straighter hair.

Yuuya too looked the same only with shorter hair, only some parts of his personality has changed, he became about colder toward love "Yeah I'm fine." but he was still the same friendly Yuuya toward his friends, he just didn't take any girl seriously anymore.

"Where's Rei?" asked Ran.

"He's still in school, he'll be here in a while." replied Yuuya "How are you doing? Haven't seen you around lately."

Ran sat down, they were in the café, where they used to all hang out before "I'm fine, I guess I'm just busy with my work as well."

"Haha… It still makes me laugh whenever I hear you taking something seriously." laughed Yuuya.

"Hey, don't laugh." said Ran as she drank her coffee, then she suddenly got serious "Have you seen Tatsukichi lately?" she asked, this would be one of the few times she ever talked about him, or at least initiate a conversation about him.

"Yeah I saw him yesterday in his restaurant, he's doing well actually, I invited him for tomorrow, he said he'll come." said Yuuya.

"I see." she said. Ran opened her own store selling cosmetics; Yuuya is still taking up his masters in Business Management, while Rei is studying Structural (Civil) Engineering.

"I still can't believe that after four long years, we'll finally get to see Aya and Miyu again. I guess the only one really missing is," Ran hesitated for a moment "Mami."

Yuuya looked indifferent "I don't want to hear it Ran."

"Yuuya, nearly 4 years has passed, haven't you gotten over it?" asked Ran.

"No Ran, I haven't, she left me, she betrayed me, she never came back and didn't even care to explain why," said Yuuya getting mad "Four years Ran, not a single call or text maybe, none, nada!"

"You never know Yuuya, what if she got sick or had an accident or they had some financial problems or something." reasoned Ran.

Yuuya still didn't want to hear it "Let's not have this talk again Ran, you know how this will end up." Yuuya said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Fine, whatever." Ran gave up "Sometimes you're just so annoying!" Yuuya glared at her..

Later that afternoon in the airport Aya and Miyu arrived from France, Aya just called the driver that will fetch them "They said the mansion prepared our rooms already and the driver is on his way, he's just caught on traffic." said Aya.

"Oh, okay." said Miyu "So we're finally back in Japan aren't we?" Aya smiled.

"It feels strange." said Aya as she stared outside the airport "A lot of thing's changed."

"When's your brother arriving?" asked Miyu.

"Akito and Lorraine are arriving tomorrow, they're going to start preparing for their wedding here." explained Aya "They thought it's better if they get married in the country where they met."

"That's so sweet."

"Look, here's the driver, let's go." and so they both went inside the car and went to the mansion.

The next day was the day the whole group was supposed to meet again, except for Mami who they haven't heard of ever since she went to Australia. They arranged to meet in a restaurant in Shibuya. Ran, Yamato and Yuuya arrived early.

"I'm so excited to see them again!" exclaimed Ran "It's been so long and miss them so much, don't you?" she looked at Yuuya.

"Yeah I do." smiled Yuuya.

Tatsukichi soon entered the restaurant and Yuuya was waving at him "Hey Tatsukichi!"

"Hey!" greeted Tatsukichi, he too changed a lot, he was less cheerful and bubbly than he was before, especially after what happened. Ran didn't look at him.

"So where's Rei?" asked Tatsukichi, he colored his hair to golden brown, it was longer now and not always up. Of course a chef would have to look presentable right?

"He has classes right now but he said he'll come if his classes end early." explained Yuuya.

Tatsukichi laughed "I bet he's just trying to ditch us."

"Yeah maybe." laughed Yuuya as well.

After 15 minutes they noticed two girls enter the room. "Is that them?" asked Yuuya.

Ran took a closer look and did identify them "Miyu! Aya!" Ran called out.

When Yamato heard them call Miyu's name he looked down feeling either worried, scared or awkward. The two girls went closer "Ran!" yelled one with long blond hair and pink highlights.

"Miyu!" Ran stood up and hugged her friend and the other girl with long black hair, which was curled at the bottom approached them.

"Hey Ran, long time no see." she greeted, Ran broke free from Miyu and hugged her.

"Aya!" Ran exclaimed "I missed you so much!"

"Me too."

"Hey Aya! Miyu!" greeted both Yuuya and Tatsukichi and they hugged the girls as well. Yamato just stood up and greeted them.

"Hey Aya. Hey Miyu." he said.

"Hey Yamato." said Aya.

"Hey." said Miyu simply and sat down.

"How have you guys been here?" asked Miyu.

Yuuya to a sip in his drink "We're fine. I'm taking up my masters degree in Business Management while Tatsukichi here is handling his family's restaurant branch here in Shibuya, it's getting quite big actually. It's not only ramen now, it's quite fancy actually."

"Yeah, you guys should visit it one time." smiled Tatsukichi.

"Sure, no problem." smiled Aya "What about you Ran? Yamato?"

"We're fine. I just opened my own cosmetics shop, it's doing fine." said Ran "While Yamato was promoted to a Major ranking."

Aya smiled "Wow, that's good. Congratulations Ran on your shop and congrats to you Yamato for your promotion."

"Thanks." said Ran "What about the two of you? How have you guys been in France?"

"We're good. Aya's really smart so she didn't have to complete 4 years of pre-med and she'll be able to start her practice in a few years, she's going to start studying here in Japan for the remaining of her medicine course. She got a referral from France." Miyu smiled.

Ran grinned "Well that's obviously the Aya we know, super smart."

Yuuya nodded "Yeah very true. And you Miyu?"

"I'm doing great. I just finished my course and I'm starting my own fashion line and I'm going to have my own fashion show soon showing my designs." Miyu smiled.

"That's great then." said Yamato as he looked at Miyu and smiled.

"Yeah." Miyu said not looking at him at all "So where's Rei?"

Aya did not seem to mind, instead she smiled, "Rei? Oh, good timing, he just texted me saying he can't make it, his class is taking longer than he expected." said Yuuya.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll be seeing him soon anyway." said Miyu.

"Really? How so?" asked Yuuya.

"He's family was invited to the homecoming party of the Romanov's, Aya's granfather's family (yes, I know, this is a Russian name, but I really like it hehe), it's tonight." said Miyu as she smiled "Anyway, I have to leave. I still have to arrange stuff for my fashion show. You guys have to come okay. See you." Miyu ran off and went to her car.

"So how are you going home Aya?" asked Tatsukichi "Miyu just ran off with the car."

"A driver's going to pick me up because I still have to pick up Lorraine and Akito from the airport." said Aya.

Sudddenly a tall, handsome guy approached from behind Aya and tapped her "Hey!" He was tan and well-built, he had dark chocolate hair neatly gelled toward the back.

Aya looked at the guy and was shocked to see who it was "Oh my, Carlo, what are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming here to Japan until next week?"

"Well yeah supposedly, but I got impatient." he grinned.

"Typical." said Aya.

Ran nudged Aya "Hey Aya, is that your uhm… your boyfriend?" she wore a sly grin.

"What?" laughed Aya "Don't be silly, he's not, if Miyu heard you say that she'd be mad."

"You mean?"

"Yes, guys meet Carlo, Miyu's boyfriend." introducded Aya. At this, Yamato's face fell, he was somehow disappointed, he did not expect this, he certainly did not.

"Hey! Nice to finally meet Miyu's friends."

"Hi there!" greeted Yuuya as he shook Carlo's hand. Ran and Tatsukichi waved.

"So tell us more about you." said Tatsukichi.

Carlo sat down "I'm 22. Well, me and Miyu met in France but I'm really half Japanese and half Brazilian but I can fluently speak in both languages. I'm also taking up medicine like Aya but Aya's way smarter than me." he emitted a blush from Aya "Aya and I became friends in med school, and she introduced me to Miyu and yeah."

Carlo smiled as well as the others. "It's pity though, you weren't able to catch Miyu, she just left." said Aya.

"That's exactly why I only showed up now, I don't want Miyu to know I'm here yet, I'm planning on surprising her." said Carlo "Hey, can I talk to you Aya?"

"Sure." the two of them left the table to talk.

"He's kinda handsome don't you think Yuuya." grinned Ran.

"Yeah I guess." laughed Yuuya. Yamato was silent.

"What's wrong with you Yamato?" asked Ran.

Yamato forced a smile "I'm okay. I have to go; I have a meeting with the colonel." Yamato got his coat and the coffee he bought and drove off with his own car (yup, no more bike, but Ran still borrows his car)

Carlo and Aya went back to the table "Anyway, I have to go guys, nice meeting you." said Carlo as he went outside and drove off as well.

"So what did you guys talk about?" asked Ran as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Oh nothing much, he was just asking me to help him surprise Miyu." said Aya as she got her purse "Anyway, I have to leave guys, I have to pick up my brother."

"Okay bye!" said Ran.

"Yeah, nice seeing you guys again!" Aya left and went to her driver and headed to the airport.

She was sitting at the back part of her car thinking "Looks like a lot of stuff has changed. Even Tatsukichi, what happened surely affected him a lot."

'Rei…' she suddenly thought, she shook her head 'No, I shouldn't, that was the past, long, long past.'

END OF CHAPTER

REVIEW, please and thank you!

Preview: An old friend appears with many surprises. A chance encounter allows Rei and Aya to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, sorry for the much delay :P Monitor was broken. Hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own GALS!

**Chapter 5:**

Ran sat in her room, it was a long day, but she was happy she finally got to see her friends again. She gave a long sigh as she looked at the big framed picture in her room, it was the mosaic that Aya left before she went to France. She smiled as she looked at it 'Good times.' she thought.

She got a photo album from her drawers. She opened them and looked at the old photos they took when they were still in high school. Oh how happy they looked in those photos, carefree, happy not a care in the problems of the world. If only life could look as happy as people do in the photos. She turned the page and saw a picture of her and Tatsukichi. They looked so happy together, but not now, Tatsukichi has changed and it was her fault.

FLASH BACK

A year ago…

Ran just graduated and so did Tatsukichi (from Culinary Arts). Tatsukchi's dad branched out his family's restaurant and Tatsukichi was given the responsibility to manage the branch in Shibuya. He was so happy that his father trusted him in managing the family business but he was happier that he'll be able to spend more time with Ran now that he'll be staying more often in Shibuya.

Ran just graduated and she is working as a secretary of a famous designer.

One day Tatsukichi prepared a really special dinner for the two of them.

"Wow Tatsukichi, this restaurant is so fabulous." exclaimed Ran.

"Only the best for my Ran." smiled Tatsukichi.

They sat down and ordered. After they have eaten their main course Tatsukichi ordered dessert "We'll get the surprise sundaes please."

Tatsukichi handed the waiter the menu. When their order came Ran's jaws dropped "This really is a surpise, it's so gorgeous, man is this restaurant fancy."

"That's not the only surprise." grinned Tatsukichi as they began to eat the ice crean.

After Ran took another spoon of the ice cream, she felt she bit something hard, she spit it out to see what it was. It was a ring, a gorgeous ring in fact.

"What's this? A ring?"

"Surprise!" exclaimed Tatsukichi.

"Huh?" Ran was confused.

Tatsukichi stood up and knelt in front of Ran. "Ran from the very beginning you were the only girl I loved and I know in my heart that you're the only girl I'll ever love. Ran, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" everyone in the room looked at Tatsukichi and Ran.

Ran was still in a state of shock, she did not expect this, at least not tonight. But she though, Tatsukichi had always been there for her, through the good and the bad, and she did love him, for if not she would have not pursued such a long relationship with him.

She smiled at him lovingly "I will."

END OF FLASH BACK

A tear ran down Ran's face but she quickly wiped it away.

In Rei's house, Rei and his family was preparing to attend the homecoming party of the Romanovs.

Rei was fixing his coat as he looked at the mirror. "Time passes by so fast. It's been four years and they're finally back."

Rei sat in his bed and placed his elbows on his leg as he rested his face on his knuckles. It has been a while, now he's going to see her again. He doesn't understand why he feels strange about this, after all, they have ended their relationship 4 years ago right? Maybe because he feels something special for her, he feels something special for until now despite the fact that they haven't seen each other for years.

Why does he feel this way? Even he doesn't know why.

In the mansion of the Romanovs, everything was set, the ballroom looked fabulous. The guests were all there, even the Otohata's. They were all waiting for the arrival of the family of the Romanov.

"We now present to you the Romanov family." said one of the tux-ed guy in the large staircase.

One by one he said the members of the Romanov and they went downstairs until it finally reached Aya's family.

"Mr. Akito Romanov Hoshino and his fiancée Ms. Lorraine Schneider." Akito and Lorraine went down the stairs.

"Ms. Aya Romanov Hoshino." Aya went down the stairs wearing a beautiful white gown, it was off-shoulder and it has beautiful laces, her hair was beautifully done.

Rei watched as she gracefully went down the large staircase. She looked beautiful, simple yet elegant. He turned away and got another glass of champagne from one of the waiters passing by when he saw Miyu from the crowd. Miyu saw him too.

"Rei!" Miyu went to Rei and greeted "How have you been?" asked Miyu

"I'm fine." said Rei.

"And we now welcome back Mr. Hitachi Romanov!" everyone applauded as Aya's grandfather went down.

Aya went and approached the two of them "Hey there Mr. Otohata." she said.

Rei turned around and saw her smiling "Hey. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah it sure has." said Aya.

"Anyway, I have to go and meet the guests who'll be watching my fashion show." Miyu said as she walked in the crowd leaving Rei and Aya by themselves.

"So, how are you?" asked Rei.

"I'm fine, and you?" Aya gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm good. Fancy party isn't it?"

"Well, it's not really my type of event, but grandfather insisted." she said with a gentle smile. Rei knew these weren't her type of parties, but nonetheless she looked really pretty.

Just then the both of them caught a glimpse of a girl, she looked very familiar.

"Isn't that?" Aya tried to make out who she was from the crowd.

"Hey it's Mami!" said Rei in surprise.

"Come, let's go to her!" she and Rei walked their way to the crowd until they reached the person who looked like Mami.

"Mami?" said Aya as she held the girl's shoulder.

"Yes?" the girl turned around and she indeed looked like Mami.

Aya and Rei were stunned to see her "Are you Ms. Mami Honda?" asked Aya.

"Yes I am, you must be Ms. Aya from the Romanov clan, I'm so glad to meet you."

"Mami, it's us Aya and Rei, remember us?" said Aya.

Mami looked confused "I'm sorry, I do not recall meeting any of you before."

"Don't you remember, Ran, Miyu even Yuuya?" said Rei.

"Yuuya?" Mami wondered, feeling something that's coming back to her "He… he sounds familiar."

"Don't you remember?" Aya asked, Mami shook her head, Aya looked at Rei and Rei looked back at her.

Aya smiled at Mami "Would you like to join us in our table Ms. Mami?"

"It's a pleasure." she smiled back and followed her and Rei to an empty table.

"So Mami, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, how long have you been here in Japan?" asked Rei.

Mami smiled "I don't mind at all. I just arrived recently, around 3 months ago. I've been in America for around more or less 2-3 years, I've been recuperating."

"Is that so?" said Aya as she took a sip from her champagne.

"From what, if you don't mind me asking." said Rei.

"You see," she hesitated "I had an accident when I was in Australia with my parents. They brought me to America and I was in a coma for a year." Mami's face saddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Aya.

"No, no, it's okay." said Mami reassuringly "I had amnesia, I couldn't remember anything, but soon I got most of my memory back. I remembered my parents and my relatives and my childhood. But that was mostly it."

"Oh, I see, that explains why you don't remember us." said Rei.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, we understand Mami." said Aya as she stood up and comforted her.

Mami drank water "Tell me, were we really good friends before?"

"Uhh, yeah, you could say that. Yeah we were." said Aya.

"I would really love to get to know all of you again." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I would too, why don't we hang out sometime, I know people who would really love to see you again." said Aya "And I mean really love."

Mami nodded "Yeah, I'd love that. Anyway, I had a great time with you guys, just give me call, anyway I have to go now. Thank you Ms. Hoshino, Mr. Otohata." she stood up.

"Call me Aya."

"Rei." said Rei.

"Well then, Aya, Rei, I'll be seeing you." she said before she left the two of them.

Aya and Rei watched her and when she was gone they sighed "I can't believe she lost her memories."

"Yeah me neither." said Rei as he drank.

"I wonder how Yuuya will react and how he'll take this. I also wonder what would happen to both of them."

"I guess only time will tell." said Rei nonchalantly.

Aya looked away "Yes, but time has also caused a lot of damage and has hurt a lot of people."

Rei looked distant "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Aya looked at Rei again and smiled "Come, let's go outside."

And so they did. The night sky looked so beautiful, the gorgeously shining stars, and the glowing moon. Everything looked so peaceful and perfect. Aya and Rei sat down on a bench.

"So," Aya broke the silence "how are you and Ran?"

"If you're asking if we had a relationship, then yeah we did." said Rei, remaining nonchalant. Yet, secretly, every now and then he'd check to see Aya's reactions.

"Yeah, I know. Miyu was informed and she informed me." stated Aya, smiling (or at least forcing herself to) "So how are the two of you?"

"It was less than a year ago. After Ran and Tatsukichi broke up, around two months after, we tried it out. But after a month, or maybe less, we broke up. Just didn't work." said Rei indifferently "Don't get me wrong, I respect Tatsukichi and he said he didn't mind."

To Aya's surprise, she didn't really assume that Rei would explain his part, but his doing so was probably a change over time as well, "I see." was all Aya could say, she looked at him "Well, I guess none of us could have predicted any of these, none of us could have prevented the course of time."

"Yeah, I suppose." he said as he stared at the sky.

Just then one of Aya's bodyguards came and informed her that she should go inside because her grandfather will be announcing the engagement of Lorraine and Akito. She will give her beloved brother a speech.

It was an exhausting night. Everything happened all in one day. Miyu was in Aya's room and Aya just finished explaining to Miyu about Mami; how she had an accident and the coma and the amnesias.

"Oh my, poor thing. After all those years, she lost her memory and remembers not a single thing about us." said Miyu "And poor Yuuya, just how will he react when he finds out?"

Aya shrugged "I honestly don't know, but I guess we'll soon find out."

"Anyway, let's talk about something else shall we?" suggested Miyu.

"Like what?" asked Aya.

Miyu thought "Like about how did your night go with Rei?"

Aya sighed, she knew that Miyu would soon ask "I guess it was okay. It was… different."

Miyu raised an eyebrow "Different? How so?"

"Different… Like different from how it was before when we were together." explained Aya "He felt, he felt warmer. He doesn't seem as cold as he used to be."

"And how do you feel about it exactly?"

Aya stared at a distant and thought "I don't know, but there's something in there that I know it wasn't there before. And in all honesty, it feels good."

Miyu giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Aya in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing, it just seems that your showing feelings toward him again." said Miyu "Are you sure you're really over him?"

Aya smiled "Yeah, I am." she turned away from Miyu "I have to be. I can't fall for him, I can't fall for him again."

Aya looked at Miyu and gave a smile, Miyu knows that Aya's just reassuring her but there's something in her smile that just seemed wrong, it seemed sad.

"Why not?" asked Miyu "I mean, your relationship might have not worked out before, but we never know, maybe his feelings changed. Maybe you could still work it out."

"It can't because things aren't what it used to be. Things have changed."

Miyu sighed, she honestly doesn't know what is going on in Aya's head. She doesn't even know what she meant by what she was saying, but she can't really do anything about it.

"Anyway, I'll go to bed." said Miyu. They both said their 'goodnights' and Miyu went to her room.

"As much as I want to bring the past back, the future won't let it happen and if I do it will just cause more pain. We should probably just leave the present as it is. Rei would be happier." said Aya.

END OF CHAPTER

Ooh... Haha, well, it might be pretty obvious for some to know what's wrong with Aya, but for those who don't... well, you'll figure it out soon. Thanks for reading, please leave you REVIEWS!

Preview: Everyone meets Mami, Mami meets everyone! A little surprise for Miyu and for the whole gang when they get to go and bond in a place away from the city!


End file.
